This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry manufacture, and more particularly to an improved means and method for obtaining a finger ring or similar article having a unique appearance resembling, for example alligator hide or a similar texture on the outer surface of the article.
It is known in the art to manufacture finger rings by providing a generally cylindrical base member upon which decorative outer shells are mounted by soldering or by expanding the base member slightly to firmly grip the inner surface of the shell. The United States Patent to Eliasoff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,811 of Sept. 14, 1926 is one example of this type of construction.
However, most of the outer decorative elements are themselves castings or stampings, and the amount and character of the surface ornamentation available thereon is relatively limited. Simulation of linked structures such as chain mail, as well as other embellishment forms lack depth and realism. Further, when the outer decorative shell is formed from precious metals, often more of such a metal is used in the manufacture than is warranted. With the present cost of gold over $400 per troy ounce, the cost of such castings has limited practical use.